Liquid Dreams
by HellRaiserAlchemist
Summary: Breath of Fire III. Postfinal battle. Everyone's left each other, but Rei and Ryu just don't feel complete anymore. A new adventure is waiting, though, and they won't have much longer to feel lost. MM later, spoilers for the ending
1. Chapter 1

HRA: So! Who missed me? Yeah, I know. Tennis no Oujisama stories need serious updating. I'll get around to it soon...I...um...hope. UNTIL THEN! I found this lying on my desktop and went "...The hell is that?" and realized that it was a fanfic from like...last summer that I never finished! So, ya'll get a pretty story that isn't Tennis no Oujisama!

Er...the below is for people who haven't played Breath of Fire 3. **WARNING. THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS, ALTHOUGH MINOR. IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN THE GAME, OR GOTTEN TO THE FINAL BOSS AT LEAST. DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU READ IT AND DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED.**

For those of you that don't care if the ending's spoiled (personally I was disappointed with the ending, but that's ok.) or haven't played it at all or all the way through, or **have** played and just don't remember all the little details as to locations and characters, I've added a pretty little guide thingy. These profiles are based on gameplay and some of my opinion and things straight off strategy guides and personal use.

Aside from that, enjoy! And I'll hopefully have Tennis no Oujisama updated before Christmas! Or on Christmas! Who knows!

...Final warning. **_THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS._** ...There. You've been warned. Twice. I'll also throw in fair warning that I am NOT a Nina fan, and will probably bash her. A lot. ...Ok, not too badly, but I still don't like her too much.

**

* * *

**

**Characters: **

Ryu - Dragon warrior, orphen. Found by Rei and Teepo at the beginning of the game. Was seperated during battle against Sunder and Balio. Finds Rei when he's older, and fights Teepo as a semi-final boss near end of game. Very naive, and childish, but a serious fighter. Seems to be attached to Garr and Rei throughout the game. He's also extremely good as a healer, and learns the most healing magic, along with his supreme Dragon powers, including the unstoppable Kaiser. If equiped right, he can get in double attacks and do serious damage. His weapon, best, is probably the Dragon Sword or Goo King Sword (obtained by fighting goo kings. They're impossible to catch -- bastards). **(For him, think along the lines of probably...hm. Goku from Saiyuki or DBZ.)**

Ryu

**Rei** - Cat person, can change into a were-tiger. Extremely protective and paranoid after losing Ryu and Teepo as kids. Just me, but he and Teepo were extremely close and was very pissed when Maria controlled him. He uses a powerful array of lightening magic, along with the spell Death and can steal items from enemies. Personally, I like him and Teepo as a pairing 3. Personally one of my best fighters, he is useful due to his speed and can usually get in double attacks. His weapon is a pair of daggers. Also, if you have him and Momo on the same team, she can use Might and Speed on him and easily make him your strongest character, even over Ryu. **(Think something along the lines of Piccolo from DBZ...or Hakkai from Saiyuki)**

**Teepo** - Orphan punk, also found by Rei. He has a variety of magics, including Flare, Freeze, and Typhoon if you level him up enough. You only have him for a while before the three are seperated and find out towards the end of the game, he didn't die and he is a Dragon like Ryu. They fight, and apparently he dies, but there is no set proof he is dead. Extremely arrogant, no matter what his age, and a very skilled mage. **(Personally, I think his arrogance is what kept him alive. Think Vegeta from DBZ. Not the GT Vegeta, the DBZ Vegeta, during the Android and Cell saga. ...Or Kouga from Inu-Yasha.)**

**Nina** - Princess of Wyndia, the capital of the game world. Personally, I hate her, but I'll give her a fair intro. As a Wyndian, she has wings and can use them to levitate to an extent. After you lose Teepo at the beginning of the game, she replaces him as your elemental mage. Aside from that, she's slow, dies quickly in battle and has pathetic normal attacks. Her magic, however, is useful on certain bosses, in the beginning. Later on she's completely useless. Only use her if needed. Sorry to any Nina fans.  
**(Think really annoying preppy blonde chick that is constantly hitting on the main character and you just want to kill her.)**

**Momo** - Second character you'll gain after losing Rei and Teepo (sadness). Intelligent, really nice attack points and a balance of clerical and magical powers...only problem, is she won't always hit, so you can't give her speed items in her extra slots, because you'll want to have her equipped with things that'll make her aim better and give her magic resistant armour due to her weakness to magic attacks. Aside from that, after you grow up, she and Rei don't seem to get along too well and are often bickering. She's also a good assisst Magic provider, such as raising other fighter's power, speed or defense. Especially good team with Ryu and Rei. She really is a sweet and caring person, just a bit too into her technology. **(Think Bulma, sort of, from DBZ. Or Rio from Spiral.)**

**Peco** - A friggin' walking and living ONION! Cute though. You gain him after fighting a mutant plant, and he is pretty good a fighter if you level him up early. Later in the game, you learn that he is the life tree Yggdrasil. Aside from that...I never really played as him, so, can't give too much info, I do know he has a fair attack if you level him up enough, which is hard. He's very vulnerable to fire magic, due to being a plant. You lose him at the end of the game anyways, so it doesn't matter, he's not in the story, just mentioned once or twice later on XD. **(...Can't compare him to anyone.)**

**Garr** - The giant Guardian, almost seven foot exact, if memory serves me right. An extreme fighter, you first meet him in the Contest of Champions. He saves you from _Sunder and Balio_, who have previously been stalking Ryu after he saved Nina and survived their previous battle when they seperated Ryu, Rei and Teepo. He is a strong fighter, but slow. He also has a great arrange of fire magic and can cast Kyrie after a while, which will automatically kill all minor enemies. After Ryu grows up, he is the first person you will meet and he helps you until you find the others. He also seems to have a great attachment to Ryu. At the end of the game, after defeating Myria, he turns to stone, since his mission has apparently ended. I'm a huge Garr x Ryu fan. **(Hm...I would compare him...to...I don't know. Probably Gateau from Sorcerer Hunters...or, if no comparison can be made, think, serious, dark, brooding, but secretly caring.)**

**Myria and Deis** - The two Goddesses. Myria is apparently the "evil one" that you fight at the end, and Deis is a Dragon guardian who is greatly supportive of the Brood (Dragons), whereas her sister, Myria, is against them and originally gave life to the Guardians to destroy all the Brood. Deis has the upper body of a female and the lower torso of a snake...thing. Myria...ugh, blonde, female body, like...six wings, I think. She won't be in it till later though. And yes, I know Deis is usually at Mt. Zublo...Not this time . ;;  
**(Myria's like Kogura from InuYasha and Deis is like ChiChi from DBZ)**

**Sunder and Balio** You first real big boss. Third boss in the game, following the Nue (lion with snake tails) and Ghosts of McNeil Manor, then these two: the unicorn brothers. But, unfortunately, they will defeat you no matter what. It's part of the story. But, later on, after you get Garr, you can defeat them. They're really simple actually. They'll only be mentioned once or twice in the story.

**Terms to know:**

**Brood** - Another word for Dragon kind. Despite the war they had against Maria, they are pacifists.  
**Woren** - Cat people. Actually very peaceful.  
**Kaiser** - Ultimate Dragon form for Ryu. Like Super Saiyijin for all DBZ fans.

**Places to know:**

**Dauna Mines** - This is where you start the game as a child, and as an adult. Both times as a dragon. Won't be mentioned much, just in flash backs.

**Cedar Woods** - Real beginning place, where you actually play as Ryu. You 're here for...if you play nonstop and don't die, about two hours, until you lose Rei and Teepo. This is where Rei found Ryu and Teepo, where their home was built and burned, and where you'll find Rei when you grow up. Leads to McNeil.

**McNeil** - Village on the outside of Cedar Woods. Very small, consists of peasents mainly. The McNeil Manor, where you fought as a child, is now abandoned. Won't be in the story, probably just mentioned as a memorial for Rei or Ryu...or Teepo.

**Wyndia** - Capital city of all the land until you get to the sea, pretty much. Central Wyndia is where the castle is, which will be visited when Nina is mentioned (pfft, eventually). Eastern Wyndia is where the plant and tower are, in which case where Momo now is. If you go back a bit outside of the region around

**Mt. Zublo** - Deis' normal habitation, where you can talk to her through out the game. This time, she'll be staying in her Angel Tower imprisonment for Liquid Dreams to Reborn. Sacrifical will not have her in it, nor her sister.

**Urkan Tapa/Angel Tower** - Realm of Garr's protection. He is the warrior of Urkan Tapa, where he was trained, and you fight him at Angel Tower before you grow up. Other then that, you'll never see those two places in the game again, but they are mentioned frequently here.

**Caer Xhan **- I'm not sure I spelled that right, so if anyone knows, please tell me. This is the final battle place in the entire game. You fight near five bosses in this one little place, ending with Myria's Furie form, which is basically...a giant monster that has a coiling tell, and some huge hive looking thing on her back. Not much to say about this place. Caer Xhan consists of the Myria Orbit station and an indoor garden called Eden.

**Eden**-This is the inside of Myria Orbit Station where you fill fight Teepo. Sadly, he is in denial even as he dies. This will only be mentioned once or twice.

**Dessert of Death, Oasis **-The vast dessert that seperates Caer Xhan from the rest of the world. This is where the Woren live, and the people of the Oasis Valley. **_Note: This is not in the game! I added the Woren to this story to make it work!! The Oasis Valley and Dessert are real, but all the Worren are my characters, except for Rei!! _**

**Original Characters:**

**Eris, Ires **- Twin Woren cubs, youngest of four. Eris, is the older one, and the physically stronger. Also a darker fur tone then his brother. Ires, younger, is stronger towards magical abilities. They find Teepo in the dessert after he pulls his escape stunt. Both are scarred of Ferrial, but put up with them for the sake of their sister. Both also have small glimpses of the future from time to time and suffer constant, nightly, visions of destruction.

**Meriko** - The twins older sister. She isn't as big on fighting as her brothers, but she does stand up for them, and kicks everyone's ass that tries to hurt them. She's engaged to Ferrial. She also blames the death of their parents on Koron and constantly argues with him.

**Koron** - The oldest of the four, Koron is the one that protects his younger siblings when he can, since their parents died. He doesn't truts Ferrial and is constantly bickering with him and trying to talk Meriko out of the marriage, even though she's still mad at him. One of the top Woren warriors, second in command to the Cheif's general, Ferrial (woulda ya look at that).

**The Cheif and his wife **- ...How original. I know. If anyone can give them names, I'll give them a prize of a free picture/story. Anyways, the leaders of the Woren tribe. Their son was lost around twenty-two years ago. They are very mistrusting with strangers in their tribe, but do respect all visiters. They put all their trust and faith into their warriors, especially Koron and Ferrial.

**Ferrial**- The leader of the Woren "army". He is very power bent for a Woren, but plays it off and easily gets his way in any situation, especially when it comes to his arguments with Koron. He claims to love Meriko, and weasels the Cheif into agreeing to have them married, making him head of their family, but has his own plans for what he's going to do.


	2. Ch1 Scattered

HRA: Ok! The first actual chapter! Wewt! -dances-

Disclaimer: Breath of Fire III/3 isn't mine. No matter how badly I want it to be. The Worens, however, except for Rei, ARE MINE. Rrrrr. Don't steal them.

* * *

"Ryu, let's go!" 

The blue haired warrior looked back, then at the petrified Guardian. With only a small glitter of doubt, he ran after his friends. The gates were closing before them and the shaking was getting worse. Ryu heard the Woren swear and looked over just in time to see Nina fly ahead, and gave a small yelp when Rei grabbed his arm and just barely managed to pull both through.

In another part of the station, another figure was moving, even if it was just barely. Red eyes ran over the cold marble and, with an exerted effort, the smaller figure put his hand against a cold defined muscle leg and vanished, just as the ceiling came down

Ryu looked back at the remains, part of his form charcoled from preventing the explosion from engulfing them all and his right arm burnt almost all the way to his shoulder. He heard Nina's thanks, but didn't answer. He hadn't done it for her...not that time, nore any of the other times either. When they had been falling down the mountain, it had been his child-like innocence. After he had grown up, it was from guilt and, in a few cases, a total accident. Besides, he didn't want to risk making the King even madder then he already was. This time...it was for Rei. He already lost his other 'parental brother' and his best friend he often refered to as a lover and guardian...he wasn't ready for more pain and loss.

When Rei called to him, he turned to look at the Woren, his eyes red and swelling slightly. Rei frowned when he saw the dragon's eyes. He couldn't tell if it was from the ashes and explosion...or because Ryu had been crying. He held back a sigh and beckoned him over, giving him a tight hug, muttering, "If you ever need anything...look towards the fort and don't hesitate to call me."

He recieved a nod and smiled a bit, ruffling the mass of blue hair. Giving a final reassuirng look, he walked off. Ryu watched the Woren until he knew he couldn't take it any longer and looked back at the ruins. He heard Nina and Momo offering him new homes, but he didn't listen. Just started his long walk to a destination he knew no one would bother him.

_Elsewhere..._

Sunlight and chirping woke the body. A small groan emitted as he pushed himself up, looking up at the statue, wondering how they were alive. Looking over himself, Teepo found his clothes had been switched for bandages and a new set of pants, that reminded him vaguely of what Rei use to wear when they were younger. His sense jumped to alert when he heard voices and felt for his sword immediately, swearing when he didnt' find it. He would have run, but he didn't want to leave the Guardian, and even if he had, his legs were somewhat numb from the explosion impact as well.

"'Ey, he's awake, bro! Don't that beat all? I told ya he'd come around!"

The dragon frowned at the unmistakable phrase, looking up, half expecting and hoping to find Rei and Ryu. To his partial disappointment, his eyes found two children, but they did lift his spirits. The one that had spoken looked exceptionally like Rei, only smaller with a different stripe formation on his arms and tail. The smaller one had lighter, almost white hair and a more baige fur tone, but the same stripe formation as the first.

"'Ello? You gonna stare all day, dude?"

Teepo snapped out of his daze and looked back at them, lowering his eyes in apology, "Sorry...what...who...are you?" The question earned even odder looks, but the smaller one answered, his voice light, bringing yet another painful twinge to the Dragon's soul, "We're Woren...cat people. I'm Ires. And this is my brother, Eris..."

"We found you in the middle of the desert, bleedin' to death practically. And you didn't seem too willing to let go of the stature," his brother finished, looking at the stone guardian oddly, "Special meaning?"

"Would...would you believe me...if I said, this was once a living being? An immortal Guardian over five hundred years old? One of my own friends? And given time...after I've healed enough...I could restore his proper form?"

Eris made a small scoff, but Ires looked at him thoughtfully, nodding once, "I would." He whispered, jabbing his brother's rib lightly with his elbow, "I can sense...great...great powers in you." The older one was rubbing his side, glaring with a look that said 'that hurt, and you're so gonna pay later.' Before he could carry out the statement verbaly, they heard a laugh come from the purple haired man and looked at him in confusion.

"I...I'm sorry," he muttered between giggles, "You just...you remind me of someone...an old friend of mine. He looked like you," he smiled at Eris, "But..he had the soft spoken aura and kind nature...like you," he turned to Ires then.

"He was a Woren?"

Teepo nodded slowly, still smiling to himself, "He was...and he was one of my best friends in the whole world...my only best friend...the only one who understood me."

"Were...his stripes the same as ours? Like...formation wise?"

"No...I don't think so," he frowned, "Why?" He looked between the two, noticing how quiet Ires had gone, with a thoughtful look on his face, and how Eris had taken on a more serious air, but enlightened and glad at the same time.

* * *

Short...but. I don't want to give away too much until I've seen how people react to it. I'm not going to post the whole trilogy if people aren't going to read it. Reviews updates. No reviews...well. No update. -shrugs-

_Next chapter: Ryu's aimless walk and Teepo's unfortunate newsflash._


End file.
